A Friend In Need
by blue eyed ice
Summary: Oblio missed Glitch's birthday party and the crew is furious at him. But when Glitch and Mo go to find him, what will they find? I do not own Dance Central but I do own Talon and Dr Larson (forgot to put that in the first chapter :3)


The Dance Central crew were annoyed to say the least. They were annoyed at a certain blunette who hadn't turned up to Glich's birthday party. Mo and Glitch decided to look for him. They both knew that Oblio wasn't the one for making friends, but he said they were the closest thing he'd have to friends. They knew he had one best friend and a personal doctor that they see him with a lot but other than that, no others. The two rounded the corner, looking for the Tan Manor to find their friend.

Mo turned his head slowly and looked at the Manor whilst Glitch didn't notice it. Although, when the flashing blue lights started up, speeding down the road and swirving into the Tan household drive-way, Glitch's head snapped up.

Two police men barged into the building whilst the third stood by the car. Mo and Glitch shared a look of concern before running forward.

"Wha's 'appenin'?" Mo asked the police woman stood by the police car.

"Dr Tan is under arrest for illegal use of poisons and toxins." Mo and Glitch looked at eachother, confused. They swivelled around when they heard Dr Tan shouting.

"LET GO OF ME!" Dr Tan struggled against the police man's grip. With a swift movement, the police woman scurried forward and hand cuffed him. Then roughly dragged him and shoved him into the car. The police got into the vehicle and began to pull off. Just as the police pulled off, an ambulance rounded the corner. Mo and Glitch became very concerned now. Where was Oblio?

Paramedics sprinted into the house. One ran over to Mo and Glitch.

"Do you know who lives in this house? Names and ages if possible" he asked. Mo and Glitch were speechless for a second. Glitch was the one to speak up.

"Uh, Oblio and Dr Tan live there. We don't know how old they are but Oblio is quite young and Dr Tan is quite old." The paramedic nods.

"Right so the kid's name is Oblio, thank you." Glitch nodded in response, not knowing what to say.

"Kevin! Get the gurney quick!" Mo, Glitch and the paramedic, deemed Kevin, turned around to see two paramedics carrying an unconscious Oblio from the Tan Manor.

A seering bright white light ripped through Oblio's eyelids, causing them to sting wildy. He flickered his eyes open but immediatly closed them as the white came into contact with his vision. He let out a wince and tried again. Again he shut them straight after them opening into slits.

"Yo, I think he's wakin' up" was that Mo? What was he doing here?

"Oblio can you here me, mate?" Glitch? Oblio struggled to open his eyes yet again. A pitiful groan escaped his lips. That's when the pain started to come. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He groaned in agony this time.

"Oblio? Wha's wrong? You okay? Oblio?" Oblio could hear Mo calling to him but he couldn't respond. His vocal chords were so dry. He struggled to get his voice to co-operate. He tried to speak. Something that sounded like _'pmrrrmph' _escaped his lips. Nothing at all like what he wanted to say.

"What mate?" Glitch asked. He attempted it again.

"Pai..Pa...Pain" he managed to spit out. Mo jumped up and hit the call button. They was previously told to do so if the patient woke up in pain.

A doctor ran in as fast as possible. His medium length raven black hair reaching just below his ears. He had sapphire blue eyes and was wearing a different uniform to anyone else in the hospital. He wore a long white coat, a grey sweater vest, white polo shirt and black trousers.

"Oblio, Oblio can you hear me?" Oblio knew that voice.

"L...Larson?" His voice was very raspy from lack of moisture but the doctor knew what he said.

"Yes kid, it's me" that's when Mo and Glitch remembered him. Layton Larson. Oblio's personal doctor, the only one who could help Oblio through his paranormal difficulties. Dr Larson was the only doctor that Oblio trusted.

"Hu..Hurts" Oblio said quietly. The look of Oblio broke all three of the boys hearts. His original pasty white skin was deathly porcelain. He looked transparent. His hair was matted to his face by sweat and he was visibly shaking.

"I know kid, I'm sorry" Dr Larson filled a syringe with some liquid before finding a vein. He injected the substance into Oblio, hoping to ease the kid's pain. Oblio didn't flinch. He was in so much pain that he hardly noticed the pinch of the needle penetrate his skin. "That should ease your pain, pull up a bed if you want boy's, he may need company." Dr Larson turned and left with the now empty needle. Mo and Glitch took the offer to stay the night.

Oblio woke up in the middle of the night. His airway felt like it had cement stuck in it. He couldn't catch a breath. He struggled to breathe in and out. He didn't know what was going on and he started to feel frightened. He spotted Glitch to the side of him. Oblio couldn't call for him so he settled for throwing a pillow. He grabbed the pillow from under him and lobbed it at the sleeping dancer. It hit Glitch square in the face. Glitch shot up. He looked around frantically at what attacked him during his peaceful slumber. His eyes landed on a pillow perched on the edge of his bed. It wasn't his. He looked up, but the scene that greeted his vision made him want to cry.


End file.
